


Just getting thoughts in order

by notsafefortheworld



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: I needed a somewhat organized way to put my thoughts down on a story I'm writing.





	1. Effects of Magic Influx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Sparrow, specifically.

Sparrow: Falls into the Underground. Barrier+sudden magic influx messes with biology.  
Side effects of magic:  
  
Boosted empathy (sensing of other's emotions, albiet secondhand/eternally) - shadow. At least semi-permanent.  
  
Temporary blindness (due to magic influx/system error because of it.)  
  
Ability to change form - not until they've eaten a good amount of monster food; maybe a month in. It's a slow change. At first it's just little things, subtle changes of their facial features (which, unbeknonst to them, they've been doing all their life, although not usually on _purpose_.) and slight alterations to their dimensions; just little things.) Eventually they will be able to change most of the way, if not all, into shadow form (the cloud-sort-of thing, basically loose particles and eyes and teeth and claws), and able to add or subtract their monster components at will. That takes them a while to figure out though, not only in theory but in practicality - making your body a shape it's never been can be a little complicated!  
  
Fire breath - waaaaay later on, they'll discover this. It kind of freaks them out a little.  
  
Stats - their stats gradually improve as their magic settles, to reflect their breeding.   
  
Do they get periods still? Probably. But likely lighter.  
  
And, unfortunately, they probably get heats (because monsters would, of course, get those. And shadows are weird reproductively don't even make me talk about them. They make no sense.)  
(Do heats and periods automatically sync?)  
  
Urrrgghhh. Ignoring the above because embarassment but also still probably true.


	2. Basic Categorizing of monster reproductive types

Monster reproduction:  
Would animal-based monsters have comparable reproductive traits? Probably.  
Non-biologically-themed monsters are varied.  
And really, really weird.  
  
Non-bio: Tsundereplane, vulkin, Mettaton, ghosts (can ghosts reproduce? Do they count as 'alive'?), Pyrope (would it fall under 'elemental'? Kinda don't think so.)  
  
Bio: Goat monsters, dog monsters, skeleton monsters?, Froggit, Final Froggit, Undyne, Alphys (pangolin? Lizard? !?), Aaron (horsefish.), Chilldrake (fucking chicken or something. I don't know.), Snowdrake, probably Migosp and Migospel, Gyftrot, Vegetoid, Muffet, spiders, Onion-san, RG - rabbit,   
  
Bio-but-not-animal: Flowey (who even knows with him. He's a flower, which is literally a sex organ, but he was also a kid?! So?! I really don't know _where_ to count him on the scale. I think I'll just say 'sterile' due to outstanding reasons (no SOUL, DT probably fucks with their ability to reproduce, and probably other pertinent reasons - I'm just not comfortable having the fucking _eight_ -year-old or however old he was be able to have kids. Was he even in puberty territory? I don't know. It doesn't matter. Flowey is sterile. Done. That's it.  
We're leaving it at that.), probably others.,   
  
Unknown: Jerry.  
Whimsum, Whimsalot,  Loox, Astigmatism, Shyren, parsnik (is it a fucking plant or an animal. It's both. FUCK.), Woshua, Ice Cap, Knight Knight (possibly avian?), Madjick (I thought humanoid, but now I think not. Possibly still biologically-based, however.), Moldsmol (algae? Slime? Jello?), Moldessa, Moldbygg, Temmie, RG - dragon  
  
  
Probably unable to reproduce because reasons:  
Endogeny (DT), Flowey (not really a monster, DT, no SOUL), Reaper Bird (DT),  Lemon Bread (DT), Memoryhead (DT), 


	3. What was Gaster like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spam-messaging a friend of mine about headcannons.

Do you think Gaster is evil? I haven't decided whether to have him be, but I figure he experiments on Sans with DT - my thought is that it's from birth, really small amounts to build up an immunity (would it surprise you if the DT experiments had happened before, but any trace of them destroyed? Maybe that's who the gray people are - old test subjects, people who woudn't be missed, maybe unfused by when he fell into the CORE, which made him never exist in the first place but left hints and trails all over the place, the CORE itself being perhaps the largest one - maybe they were affected too, for some reason. Why else would they exist as seeming fragments of people?)

I kind of wonder if he wasn't more a scientist than a father - maybe he had a mate, at one time. Maybe he didn't, just cloned Sans and Papyrus, or made them asexually. I wonder how much he saw them as children, as people. His mate would have died-obviously, he would have scrubbed everything that reminded him of them away, being a scientist he doesn't have /time/ to grieve over...it's unimportant. He has work to do- he is the Royal Scientist, after all. He couldn't possibly have gotten consent to experiment on children, and creating artificial-but-real-enough-for-these-purposes would be a side project he doesn't have time, have the patience, for - it's too out-of-the-way.

Maybe he had consent for the original DT experiments - put out a call for the Fallen Down, as Alphys did, kept them under observation for a long amount of time (he refused to believe there would be no effect, and he was right, as he tended to be) but instead of having told the families they were alive, he told them they simply hadn't /died/, were still in a state of no apparent return, even as they were roaming the lab, coming to terms with the fact that they were, for all intents and purposes, alive when they shouldn't be-given a second chance, so to speak.

Maybe they would have melded together. Maybe not. It's possible physical contact with another creature containing high amounts of DT would have unsettled the whole thing, already unstable, or maybe it was just a ticking time-bomb from the beginning and they were trying to help, to comfort each other as their features turned liquidous, limbs dripping, eyes and mouths elongating, and maybe they really did become amalagates.

Or maybe not. Maybe they were Experiments, lab rats rather than people- they dusted almost immediately after the injection, their families had been told, no suffering - it seemed not to have any effect whatsoever.

Maybe they were kept like lab rats, in separate containment units. Maybe they really were people off the street who wouldn't be missed, a runaway child, an underpaid office worker, and so on.

You changed the chat colors.

You changed the chat colors.

Maybe Sans can't quite. Remember, the way Flowey can. Alph probably used a whole lot of DT, huh, golly? She could've gone overboard really easy! But Gaster - oh, well. /Gaster/ would certainly know the limits, wouldn't he? Maybe he'd even had children before them, that didn't quite /survive/ the experience. Maybe Sans turned out smarter than he expected, bargained - 'me, not Papyrus. do whatever you want to me, but leave Papyrus out of it.' It would certainly be in-character, now wouldn't it?

Papyrus would make quite a good /pressure point/, I think. And, poor thing, he wouldn't even know. But he would have been raised in the lab too, I should think - it's not as though Gaster would quite consider them /children!/ He certainly wouldn't want to have to find a babysitter for them. Let alone the legalities. And he wouldn't break his word to Sans, at least not in ways he would know, but Papyrus is good at puzzles and he'd certainly use that to his advantage somehow, or at least see how far that particular talent went - 'waste not want not', after all.

The first time they would be allowed out of the lab would be carefully planned and orchestrated - he would say he had adopted them, or found them on the street, but that they had no family, regardless. Or, perhaps, that they were a relative's who had recently passed. He otherwise wouldn't care, but since even before he struck the deal with Sans he knew at some point they would be outside the Lab at some point, would have to know how to interact with other monsters so as not to bring suspicion down on him. Now, this would be...hmmmm, let's say Sans was six, perhaps, at the youngest, before Gaster would even take something like this into account. Papyrus - well, he is the younger brother. But by how much? A year or two, perhaps. Regardless, a good deal of Sans's childhood, and at least Papyrus's toddlerhood, would have likely been experimentation. And not, perhaps, the sort for the faint of heart.

(He may be working for the greater good of monsters, but /oh/, if the King knew what kind of a monster he was himself, he would never have let him anywhere near such a position of power- or maybe he would. He is rather a pushover, after all. The Queen, however, is not, and at least until she left he would not have had such reach and influence.)

In any case, such an upbringing would have made for strange...ah, habits. Papyrus, naturally, was an obedient, but loud, child. Naturally, at least. It would probably have been trained out of him to some degree, and he frantically hushed by Sans in their shared quarters (because once Sans had found something to latch onto, he did, intensely)

(and that made for such a good pressure point, he would do /anything/ to protect his 'brother')


End file.
